deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion
Scorpion is a the main protaingonist from the Mortal Kombat series. He previously fought Ryu in the 38th episode of Death Battle, Ryu VS Scorpion, he also fought Ghost Rider in an episode of One Minute Melee Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Blaze the Cat vs. Scorpion *Cinder vs. Scorpion (By Derpurple, Complete) *Espio vs Scorpion *Scorpion VS Jago *Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion (By Nkstjoa, Complete) *Giratina vs. Scorpion (By ParaGoomba348, Complete) *Mario vs. Scorpion (By Hipper, Complete) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Scorpion *Raiden vs Scorpion *Scorpion vs Ace *Scorpion VS Akuma (By Shrek-it Ralph, Complete) *Scorpion VS Dante *Scorpion VS Dante Alighieri *Scorpion vs Freddy Krueger *Scorpion vs Heatblast *Scorpion vs. Hellboy *Scorpion vs. Kratos *Scorpion vs. Morrigan Aensland *Scorpion vs. Ryu (By Nkstjoa, Complete) *Scorpion vs. Spawn *Scorpion vs. Sub-Zero *Scorpion VS Wolverine (By Wolverine-Man, Complete) *Terminator vs Scorpion *White Ranger vs. Scorpion Possible Opponents *Guts (Berserk) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Pumpkinhead (Pumpkinhead) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) History Raised by the Shirai Ryu Ninja clan, despite his father's concerns, Hanzo Hasashi was regarded as one of their finest to provide for his beloved Kana and their child Jubei . However, fate was not kind to Hanzo when he was given the task to steal a map from the Order of Light's Shaolin Temple and is died in battle at the hands of member of the Lin Kuei who had the same task and employer: Quan Chi. Having murdered the man's family while slaughtering the Shirai Ryu as payment to the Lin Kuei, Quan Chi developed an interest in Hanzo when notice he was not being burned by the flames of Netherrealm's hellfire. Quan Chi proceeds to imbue Hanzo with hellfire while claiming that the man's family was murdered by Sub-Zero and vowing to give him his revenge. Thus Scorpion is born and he served Quan Chi until learning the truth. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Hanzo Hasashi *Height: 6'2"/188 cm *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Physical age: 32 *General of the Shirai Ryu clan *Kombat Styles: Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido, and Moi Fah *Strongly prefers foes to come to him *Creator Ed Boon's favourite character Moveset *Kunai Spear **Closest real-life equivalent was actually climbing tool **Also previously depicted as a mace or a serpent creature **Has also been used by Reptile, Smoke, and Noob Saibot *Hellfire Punch *Fire Breath *Leg Takedown *Flaming Backflip Kick *Scorpion Sting Weapons Kunai Axe Ninja Swords Wraith Abilities *Teleportation **Commonly used to surprise attack enemies from behind *Neatherrealm Portals **Quick access to the underworld and back anytime *Control over hellfire **Explosive fireballs **Summoning flames under his opponent **Surrounds himself in harmful flames **Can even breathe out fire *Cannot die from physical attacks Fatalities *Spine Rip **Removes victim's head with bare hands **Presumely learned it from Sub-Zero *Toasty! **Scorpion's fire breath incinerates the target in seconds *Hand from Hell **A flaming skeletal hand pulls the enemy to hell *Spear Slice **Cuts victims in half and beheads them *Animalities **Becomes a scorpion and tears them in half ... Or becomes an adorable penguin *Annihilation **Teleports opponent to hell and summons his dead clan to defeat his opponent *Spear Shot **Fires spear into opponent's head, then pulls the spear out, obliterating it *Hellish Dismemberment **Tears off an arm and leg with his spear, then breaks their neck *Lava Pool **Pulls opponent into hell, then returns them as a skeleton *Split Decision **Slices the opponent's head and torso, kicks them, and cuts their head in two *Nether Gates **Stabs opponent with spear, wraps it around neck, kicks them into portal, and they return as a skeleton Feats *Defeated Kung Lao, Nightwolf, *''Cyrax'', *''Sektor'', and Bi-Han/Noob Saibot Defeated in their human forms *Killed Quan Chi. Faults *Defeated by Shujinko, Taven, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang), and Raiden *Overpowered by Drahmin and Moloch together *Manipulated by Quan Chi Gallery Scorpion (MKVDCU).jpg|Scorpion in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Scorpion_(MKX).png|Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat X Scorpion (IGAU).png|Scorpion as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us ScorpionSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Mortal-Kombat-Dc-HD-Wallpaper-1024x640.jpg|scorpion vs batman Game-Mortal-Kombat-2560x1440-Wallpaper.jpg|scorpion,sub zero, and ermac Trivia * Scorpion fought White Ranger in an episode of Super Power Beat Down (link). Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Ninja Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Swordsmen Category:Demon Category:Fire Users Category:Fatal Fiction Combatants Category:Super Power Beat Down Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Asian Combatants